


Sheltered By The Night

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [8]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic; subterfuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltered By The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuraSweet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/gifts).



> Disclaimed. Prompt: **I trusted you**

Samar lands hard when she dives to avoid the bullet. "Reddington, you have to come in! We can help clear Liz. She isn't safe on the run!"

Dembe continues shooting in her direction, but the car that she ducks behind takes his next two shots.

Red's voice carries from the window of his bulletproof sedan as it peels out of the lot. "Agent Navabi, I trusted you. You shouldn't have brought them here!"

When Ressler tries to follow, they realize that Dembe missed none of his actual targets: tires. The backup team will follow Reddington, but it's obvious they've lost the advantage. He’s back in the wind.

*****

"Do you think they suspected?" Red asks that night as he drops his hat on a chair.

Samar chuckles as she finishes checking the room and returns to him. “If they did, I would be in a hole somewhere instead of in this musty house of yours.”

Eyebrows raised, he tugs her knitted hat off, lets it drop to the floor. “Musty? It’s just a little neglected. Most importantly, it’s completely secure.”

She smiles. “Of course. And no, I’m certain they have no doubt about my loyalty, especially after that little show today. Thank Dembe for me? His aim is exceptional.”

“I will.” He frames her face with his hands and just stares for a moment. “You’ll tell me, at the first hint of anything--”

Samar cuts him off. “You know that I will. I can’t let the Cabal use us this way, Raymond, to get to you and Liz. I have to fight back from the inside. But I’m being as careful as possible. I’m being as careful as you,” she adds with a knowing grin.

“Good. That’s good.” Red sighs and pulls her close, holds on. “This isn’t the way it should be,” he murmurs into her hair. 

“It’s the way that it is.” Samar kisses one of his cheeks, then the other. “We only have a few hours,” she reminds him gently. “Come to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Slow Life" by Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128537013640/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
